Our Baby
by Divaly95
Summary: She told him something that will change their lives and career and he said he'll be there till the last day. "I love you too baby so much"


**Hey guys,**

**So I was bored and I haven't written in so long so I came up with this. Sorry for any mistakes .Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM**

* * *

It's no fun waking up alone." Gabriella smiled hearing her boyfriend complaining as he made his way to her. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully so I didn't want to disturb."Gabriella said while fixing her sandwich

"You should've waked me up." He said as he released her to grab the coffee on the counter.

Gabriella turned around to face her boyfriend "Seriously Troy, I could've poured a bucket of water on you and you would've not even stirred."

"Ha...ha you're funny." Troy said sarcastically while sipping his coffee and noticed that his girlfriend is dressed unlike him who's still in nothing but sweats.

"You going somewhere babe?" He asked watching her nod while eating her sandwich

"I'm going to mom and dad. I need to talk to mom about something." Gabriella answered after she finished her sandwich.

"About what?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella curiously, she only goes to her mom when they're having an argument or she's afraid to tell him something so she'll ask her mother's opinion.

"Just stuff."

Troy raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing serious Troy, just stuff."

"Okay, I have a meeting with Clara and some work then I'll see you in the evening

"Okay." Gabriella said and walked into his open arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lean her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat. Troy did the same to her and put his head on top of hers.

"Are you okay baby?" He asked feeling her nod against his chest

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Troy asked rubbing her back. Gabriella just keeps quite debating to say yes or no.

"Gabby?"

"No." She said too fast for his liking

"Are you sure?" Troy asked again

"Sure."Gabriella said and pulled back to give him a peck on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Gabriella laughed at him and got on her tiptoes to give him a real kiss which in Troy's opinion was very short.

"I'll see you later, love you."

"Love you too." Gabriella said and left.

* * *

"Mama?!" Gabriella called as she made her way inside her parent's house. "Mom?"

"Hey honey. How you're feeling?" Maria Montez asked coming to the front door to greet her daughter.

"Better." Gabriella answered as the two walked to the living room and took a sit on couch.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No." Gabriella answered looking down at her hands

"Gabby, you have to tell him. He needs to know."

"I know mom but I'm afraid."

"Gabby you don't have to afraid. He's responsible to this as much you are."

"Mom, what if he'll be mad at me or much worse what if he don't want it or what if he breaks up with me? This is a huge responsibility mom; it'll change both of our life and careers."

"I know Gabby but you have to tell him. If I know Troy the way I do I'm sure he won't do anything you said."

"I think I'll tell him today."

"You have to Gabby that's the best."

"I hope you're right mom."

"It'll be fine darling. You going to help me with the cooking? Or you can just sit and watch TV."

"It's okay mom, I'll help you."

* * *

"Babe I'm home!" Troy called when he came inside the house

"Babe? Gabriella?" Hearing no response, made him guess she's not back yet so he did what a normal person will do. He marched upstairs for a deep slumber.

Gabriella came back an hour after Troy and immediately noticed his wallet and keys on the table and the house seem to quite for him to be awake.

Troy woke up and rolled over to the left side for a familiar body but only found cold sheets. _'Don't tell me she's not back yet.'_ He rolled over the bed, out of the bedroom and made his way to the living room. Troy saw Gabriella in the balcony lost in thought.

He walked over to her "You know thinking a lot will make you age faster." He said wrapping his arms around her, kissing her hair.

"Hey sleepyhead." Gabriella said leaning onto him.

"Well a hardworking man like me needs sleep."

"A hardworking man like you?" Gabriella asked sarcastically and Troy put his hand on his heart pretending like he's hurt.

"I can't believe you just said that about me. Troy Bolton the Lakers superstar."

"I'm not your crazy female fan Bolton, I'm your girlfriend."

"That's right baby, you are the one and only one for me." Troy said kissing her temple

"Really? Promise? Gabriella asked and turned her head so she was facing him.

Troy's face got serious and softer the same time. He brought his hand to her stomach and rubbed it tenderly "Promise."

Gabriella stiffen at his gesture, she brought her hand to rest it on top of his. She took a deep breath "I'm pregnant." When she heard no response she continued "I know you're mad Troy since it's unexpected and neither of us are ready. I'm sorry I didn't know it'll end up like this. I'm-"Troy silenced her with his lips on hers, Gabriella turned around her body fully towards him. Troy pulled back resting his forehead against hers.

"Finally, I thought you never gonna tell me."

" What? You knew?" Gabriella asked seeing him nods "How?"

"I saw the white folder in the drawer and let's just say curiosity got the best of me."

"What were you doing looking at my drawer Bolton?"

"Hey, I was just looking for my beanie and the folder caught my eye."

Gabriella was relived seeing his expression so he knew it and he's accepting it but you never know.

"So you're not mad or disappointed at me?" Gabriella asked him slowly

"Why would I be mad? Gabby you made me a dad although it's unexpected but I'm okay with it. I'm responsible to this as much as you are and I'll be on your side throughout the whole thing."

Gabriella broke out in a huge smile and wrapped her arms him around tightly. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too baby so much." He whispered in ear, they stayed like that wrapped up in each other's arms.

Then Troy broke the silence "We have to celebrate." He said winking at her as Gabriella pulled back from the hug. Before she could say something, Troy captured her lips when Gabriella gave in, he wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her inside the house for their own celebration.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks,**

**Divaly95**


End file.
